Female Alpha
by missamazing7285
Summary: What is there was a female alpha running around Beacon hills? McKenzie is Scott's cousin and is a total badass. She suffers from a dark past but will another werewolf be able to help her get over her painful past? read and review please! :  Derek H./OC
1. Chapter 1

McKenzie P.O.V.

As I run through the woods of Beacon Hills memories flash in front of me in a blur like the trees I am passing. The hunters, the fire, the smoke, the screams…I quickly shook my

head and looked up at the amazing full moon. I smiled and pushed myself harder until I found the house I was looking for. I straightened my clothes before knocking loudly on the

door. I heard his feet coming down the steps then slowly open the door. As soon as I saw him I dove into his arms making us fall onto the floor and screamed "Scott I missed you

so much!" He looked at me in shock before finally realizing who I was. "McKenzie! I missed you so much cuz!" I laughed as he helped me stand up. I looked my cousin up and down

and noticed he became very built and tall. His scent was kinda off but I just ignored it. He picked up my suit case and led me to my new room. I smiled at the beautiful room. It had

white walls with red and black paint splatters and black wooden furniture. He set my luggage in the corner of my room and we went to my aunt's room. She was sleeping soundly

so I simply walked over to her and whispered in her ear "Hello Aunty…its McKenzie…your favorite niece." Her eyes blinked a few times before she dove into my arms screaming

"McKenzie!" I laughed and said "I missed you." She smiled and said "I missed you too honey." After giving me a goodnight kiss she went back to bed while Scott helped me unpack.

After we put most of my stuff away he got the balls to ask me "So cousin, why did you move here?" I simply tried to shrug it off and said "I missed my favorite cousin." He laughed

before his face became serious again and said "Really Mckenz please tell me." I just looked at him in sadness until the scent hit me. I looked at Scott curiously before gently lifting

up his shirt. There in plain sight was the scar of a bite. I took a few steps back and said "You are one too?" He looked startled for a minute before slowly nodding. I felt my insides

do a flip inside of me as I whispered "So am I." He looked at me in shock as I patted my bed. He sat down next to me and I began the story of my life. "You see Scott I was born

into a werewolf family. My father was one but my mother was human. Somehow I inherited the gene along with my 2 brothers Gary and Anthony. We grew up training constantly

and learning control. We always seemed to have trouble with hunters but we didn't know why…I mean we never hurt any humans or anything…I guess they are just mad at our

existence. Anyway my father, being the alpha, assured us it was ok and we would be fine but I knew something was wrong. About 2 weeks later a family of hunters came to my

house and killed my brothers, mother and my father. I was able to escape but I could only watch as they burned my family alive after they shot them. I watched my whole family die

right in front of me and I have been hunting hunters ever since. I am currently hunting the family that slaughtered my family…" A few tears streamed down my face as he pulled me

into a hug. I hugged him back and said "I have other things to tell you. I have stopped ageing years ago so I am actually 26 but I am stuck in an 18 year olds body." He laughed

and said "Wow." I nodded and giggled before lying down on my new bed. "I already signed up for school and I am in all of you classes cuz so you can expect to see me all day

haha." He just laughed and said "Good so I can protect you from all of those crazy guys." I laughed as he kissed my forehead and left my room. I gently slipped on my sweats and

a black t shirt before falling quickly asleep….

**Time skip to Morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I growled loudly at the alarm clock and smashed the snooze button down. I quickly rolled out of bed and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly and the

thermometer said it was 83 degrees outside. I smiled happily as I walked over to my closet and dug through my clothes. I found a cute pair of jean ripped booty shorts, my Eminem

t shirt, and black stilettos. I put on some light mascara, eyeliner, and straightened my long black hair. I quickly brushed my hair and smiled in the mirror. Finishing my look I put on

my white bracelet that said _Bitten_ and sprayed on some vanilla cupcake spray. I skipped down the steps to see Scott talking to somebody. Wait is that…"Stiles!" I screamed as I

dove into his arms. He looked at me in shock and said "Why can't sexy girls hug me all the time?" I laughed and said "How are you?" He shook his head and said "Sooooooo good

now." I smiled while grabbing a chocolate chip muffin and quickly eating it. I drank a glass of orange juice before grabbing the boys' arms and dragging them outside. We crawled

into Stiles jeep and drove towards my new school. I grabbed my I pod out of my bag and began listening to Space bound by Eminem. I rapped along quietly until we got to the

school. It was pretty big and had a lot of kids rushing into the parking lot. We found a parking spot and walked towards the school. I felt all of the eyes on me as I walked arm in

arm with Stiles and Scott. I heard the rumors already spreading like a wildfire. "She's a slut I mean just look at her!" "She had a threesome with those 2 losers!" "She looks like a

bitch!" I just laughed and found my locker while the guys disappeared to theirs. I easily opened it and threw my bag and a few books in there before walking towards Scott. I was

about to reach him when a kid jumped in front of me. "My name's Jackson...what's yours babe?" I looked at him and laughed at his miserable attempt. "My name is minda ya damn

business." He looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered by grabbing my ass as I walked away. I felt my hands begin to twitch as I tried to hold back my anger. I turned

around and I could hear Scott growling lowly behind me. I looked at Jackson's face and punched him right in between his eyes. He stumbled backwards as the blood poured out of

his nose. I laughed humorlessly and said "Don't fuck with the new girl." He looked at me in fear and took off down the hallway. I smiled and Stiles, Scott and I walked into my new

math class. Most of the seats were taken except 1 next to a girl. The guys took their seats while the teacher said "You must be the new girl. Please honey introduce yourself." I

nodded and said "my name is McKenzie and if you're smart don't do what Jackson did." I saw Scott and Stiles quietly laugh as I took the open seat. The girl looked over at me and

then it hit me…that scent…"Hi my name's Allison." I growled quietly to myself as I stood up and walked towards the door feeling my claws trying to escape. I heard Scott follow me

as I ran deeper into the woods. Her family killed my whole pack, my family…I felt the shift hit me like a wall as I kept running. I heard Scott far behind me but I didn't care. I

continued to run until I ran into what felt like a wall. I fell onto my ass and it all went dark.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott P.O.V.

After I chased after McKenzie I heard a loud thump which caused me to run faster. Lying on the ground knocked out was McKenzie with Derek standing over her nervously. I

growled at him and said "What the hell did you do to my cousin?" He just looked at me in shock and then realization when he saw our resemblance. "She was running and I could

see her shift attacking her body so I tried to stop her but she turned around to see you chasing her and she ran straight into me" He said honestly with a small smirk playing on his

lips. I just shook my head and gently picked up her unconscious body. I felt her twitch a few times then snuggle into my chest. Derek had a strange look on his face…jealousy?

Anger? I couldn't tell as I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "Scott you have to get back to school just let me take her to my house so I can learn about her abilities." My

eyes popped open as my response came out fast and harsh, "She is more important than school Derek so I can take her home I will be fine." His frown reappeared as he took off. I

just sighed and ran with McKenzie in my arms back to our house. I walked in and noticed my mom had left for work already which is a good thing. I gently walked up the steps and

placed McKenz on her bed. Her muscles relaxed as I sat down at her computer chair. After about 10 minutes she woke up and looked around wildly. She calmed down immediately

when she realized where she was. "What happened" she asked as she rubbed her head. "You freaked out about something in math and took off into the woods. When you were

running you didn't watch where you were going and ran into another werewolf." Her eyes held understanding and curiosity but she just hid her emotions. "So what were you mad

at McKenzie I mean you just randomly took off?" A low growl escaped her lips as she hissed the name I loved and adored, "Allison…Scott it was her parents that-" she cut herself

off and took a deep shaky breath. "Her parents destroyed my life and as revenge I will get them and their daughter." I looked at her in shock and said "But she's special to me."

Her right eyebrow shot up in a questioning glare as she whispered "Special?" I nodded and said "I think I love her cuz." Her heartbeat raced even faster and her breathing went

rigid. Slowly she ceased control of her anger and said 'Scott what if it comes down to it and you have to choose, me or her, who would you pick?" I honestly didn't know the answer

to this question I mean she is family but I love Allison more than life itself. I feel like she is the one and only one for me. I just shrugged my shoulders and said "Let's hope that

never happens." She laughed and lightly punched my shoulder before sliding out of her bed. She stretched her muscles and I heard many of them crack or pop. Instantly she

relaxed and sniffed around. Suddenly she ran to the window and said "Can we please go hunting? I am so fucking hungry!" I laughed and said "Sure cuz anything for you." She

laughed before gracefully jumping out of the window and landing perfectly on a tree branch. She did a flip off of that and stood there smiling on the ground. I smirked back and

jumped straight down. I hit the ground with a loud thump and rubbed my now slightly sore leg. When I looked up McKenzie was running towards the woods preparing to shift. I

ran and finally caught up to her. We were pretty deep in the woods now so it was safe. She smirked evilly at me as her body started to change, but she ran behind the trees and

threw her clothes back there for later. When her shift began her height increased by a few feet and fur sprouted from every inch of her body. A long muzzle full of sharp teeth

escaped from her face and her long pointy ears laid flat against her head. Long claws appeared from her hands and feet which now looked like paws. To finish it off muscles bulged

from every part of her huge body. Her final height was about 8'7 with silver eyes and she looked exactly like the one werewolf from Van Helsing! She looked like the twin of the

gray and silver wolf. I laughed at this as I felt my body start my small shift. A small muzzle came from my face followed by my claws and teeth. Some light brown fur sprouted from

my body as my eyes grew slightly longer. The last thing was my eyes turning their bright golden color. She looked over at me and laughed at my height. She was easily 3 or 4 feet

taller than me and she definitely looked stronger. Suddenly her ears perked up and her nose shot out towards the right side of her. A small smiled played on her features as she

ran on her 4 legs towards the scent. I followed closely behind her and found the source. It was a small herd of deer but it would do. She let out an almighty growl and charged the

buck. It tried to run but she was just too damn fast. She easily caught it and tore into it. I caught a slightly smaller deer but oh well. We ate our fill and began walking back to my

house when another scent caught McKenzie's attention. She stood on her hind legs and let out an ear piercing howl towards the left of us. In less then 20 seconds Derek emerged

from the trees and looked at McKenzie in shock. She just smiled a wolfy grin until she realized who she was looking back. She ran behind a tree and slipped on her clothes before

walking back towards us. "Derek Hale" She said curiously. He nodded and said "How do you know me?" Her eyes filled with hatred and rage as she hissed "Laura was my best

friend." He slightly gasped but replaced his emotions with a glare and a frown. McKenzie let out a heavy sigh before explaining herself. "Laura and I were best friends because we

both understood each other. I mean since we were both shifters we just clicked. We told each other everything and her main subject was you. She told me how awesome and nice

and funny you were, but then the fire and the alpha…."


	3. Chapter 3

McKenzie P.O.V.

I can't believe I am bringing up Laura. I mean I was so close with her and when she was killed I didn't know what to do with myself. I cried for days upon days over the loss of my

friend. She was the only one I had since the death of my family. She was able to stitch up the gap inside of me but when she left me it was ripped wide open. So right now as I

look at Derek I can't help but look at the resemblance he has to Laura. The same jaw line, those dark yet beautiful eyes, that nose…I tried to shake the images out of my head as a

few tears threatened to escape. I just took another deep breath and said "I was there the day it all happened." Both of the guys looked at me in shock as I just nodded. All of a

sudden I heard cars coming our way. I looked around frantically because I knew who it was. The hunters were on to us so we had to escape. Derek said "Hurry up follow me!" We

both nodded and took off after Derek's dark figure. Finally we made it to the old creaky house. We all ran inside and locked the door. Everybody let out a sigh of relief and we

walked into the small living room. I gently took a seat on the couch while Derek and Scott sat on the floor. "As I was saying, I was there the day it all happened. Laura and I were

supposed to go on a hunting trip that night. So at about 10 I headed over to your house and when I got there the scent smashed into me. I ran as fast as I could to help but I was

too late. The alpha was ripping Laura apart and the house was already blazing up. I tried to help her but the alpha got the best of me and I ended up with this." I gently lifted up

my shirt to reveal my 3 long scars that go from my neck to my hip. Scott gasped lightly while Derek looked at me with respect. I smiled and said "I tried to save her but I couldn't

and I blame myself for her death. If I was as strong as I am now she would have made it…" Derek just shook his head and said "Don't worry about it. You did what you could and

that's all that matters." I smiled weakly at him and slowly nodded my head. Scott looked at me in a form of respect also which made me feel special. I don't deserve their respect

because I didn't save her but they give it to me anyway. "So Scott are you ready for the full moon tonight" Derek asked seriously. Scott nodded and said "Wait McKenzie what

happens with you and full moons?" I just laughed and said "I am forced to shift but I can mostly control myself. I just have to kind of stay away from humans because of the

bloodlust." He nodded and said "I guess we will get to spend it together." I nodded and said "Are you nervous." "Of course I'm nervous but I am getting the hang of it" He replied.

I smiled until I heard a car approaching the house. I shot the guys a look and sniffed the air. Everyone visibly relaxed when we realized the scent was Stiles. A few moments later

he walked in and said "guys what happened today! Allison was a nervous wreck!" I laughed and whispered "She deserves it." Scott growled quietly towards my comment as I

stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going" Stiles asked curiously. "I have some investigating to do and Scott don't worry about your precious little Allison." He

nodded as I waved goodbye and left the house. Instantly I took off into the woods at full speed but slowed down when I got the whiff of that Jackson boy. I looked around and

saw him walking towards me with a smug smile on his face. I just huffed and walked away while he followed me. "McKenzie wait!" He yelled as I just continued to walk away. After

a few moments he caught up to me and said "Hey what is a pretty little girl like you doing all by yourself in the woods?" I just shrugged when he suddenly grabbed me and pulled

my body against his. I tried to punch and kick him but he was strong. That's when his scent hit me…he was a werewolf too. I growled viciously at him but he just laughed harder.

He tried to take off my shirt but I kicked him in his balls and scratched the left side of his face. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground while I took off in the other direction. After a

few minutes of running I made it to my destination. I walked past the Argent house and saw that nobody was home. I peeked around and saw that the coast was clear as I

jumped onto their roof. One of the windows was unlocked so I easily climbed through it and realized I was in Allison's room. I growled quietly to myself while wondering through

their house. They had a ton of weapons and silver bullets and crossbows just hanging throughout their house. I jumped slightly when I entered their basement. It was set up like

a training room and there were punching bags with werewolf pictures plastered all over them. Against the wall were holes placed there by bullets and possibly arrows. The whole

place stunk like dead bodies and the thought of my family crossed my mind. I growled again while making my way back to Allison's room. On her desk was a small book which I

guessed was her diary. Inside of it told about how she liked Scott a lot but her dad slightly didn't like him. Then on the last page she wrote about how she always felt weak but

she was going to change that by becoming a hunter. I growled again and thought about her hurting Scott. I tried to push my rage back down my throat as I jumped out of her

window and walked back towards my house. The whole way there I envisioned Scott being hurt by her. I growled again at the thoughts and went straight into my room. I had

exactly 3 hours until the full moon so I decided to take a nap before then. I hope everything works out….


	4. Chapter 4

McKenzie P.O.V.

During my nap I had a series of weird dreams. I saw Scott try to kill Jackson, The Argent's try to kill me, and Stiles became a werewolf. The last dream I had woke me up with a jolt.

I was about to be shot but Derek jumped in front of me and took the bullet. When I woke up I was panting hard and sweat was pouring off of my body. I looked over at the clock

and realized I had exactly 20 minutes until the full moon. I groaned loudly before slipping on a sports bra, a pair of running shorts, and some old flip flops. I threw my hair into a

ponytail as I walked into Scott's room. Scott was sitting on his bed while Stiles stood nervously against the wall. "Hey Stiles" I said happily. He smiled weakly and said "He-he-

he-hey McKenzie." I tilted my head to the side before asking "what's wrong Stiles?" His heartbeat was racing as he gulped loudly and said "You won't try to kill me will you?" I

laughed so hard that I fell on the ground clutching my sides. After a few moments I stood back up and said "No Stiles I won' I have a lot of control." His heartbeat slowed as he let

out a deep breath. I laughed and said "Well Scott it's about that time…are you ready?" He nodded before standing up and taking off his shirt. Stiles waved goodbye as he jumped

from the window and took off in his jeep. Scott and I walked downstairs towards the door when I heard a noise outside. I shot Scott a look before throwing the door open and

walking outside. In the distance I saw Derek and Jackson walking towards Derek's old house. I wanted to follow them but I was attacked with the shift first. We both ran a little

into the woods before I fell to my knees in pain. My body went through the extremely painful transformation as I screamed and cried. Finally I heard one last final pop and the

change was done. I smiled a wolfy grin and looked over at Scott. His shift was also complete but he looked sad. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder and barked playfully at him.

He smiled and said "I'm alright cousin dearest." I laughed and nodded my head before focusing on Derek and Jackson's scents. Scott followed behind me as I followed the scent all

the way to Derek's house. I heard Jackson inside begging for mercy and help as I busted in. Derek was about to kill Jackson but instantly stopped when I entered. I growled loudly

and before Derek could explain I heard 4 cars pull up outside. I pulled Scott inside as bullets and arrows flew through the windows. I covered Scott with my massive body as Derek

screamed "RUN!" He went outside and growled at the hunters giving us a chance to get away. Jackson was shot in the head 4 times while I was shot 3 times. I had a bullet in my

right leg, an arrow in my side, and another bullet in my shoulder. I whimpered in pain as I pulled me and Scott outside. I noticed he was shot once in his chest and I begged that

he was ok. We ran for a little bit before we both collapsed. The last thing I remember was a strange man dragging me and Scott away….

**TIME SKIP TO VET'S OFFICE**

When I woke up I immediately closed my eyes because there was an extremely bright light in my face. Maybe I died…maybe I didn't make it…Those thoughts were ripped from my

head when I heard a moan from beside me. My eyes flew open and they adjusted to the light. My wounds were all bandaged and healing quickly as were Scott's. I tried to stand

up but almost fell until a man caught me. "Easy there little she wolf" He said while chuckling. I growled before saying "Who are you?" He smiled and said "I am the man who saved

both of your lives." I tilted my head to the side before Scott stood up. He almost fell too but I caught his arm before he hit the ground. "I'm alive" he asked curiously. I nodded and

said "We both are." He pulled me into a hug before saying "Oh my God McKenzie! Why the fuck did you cover me with you as a shield? Are you fucking crazy?" I just laughed and

said "Yes I'm fucking crazy and I couldn't stand to lose another member of my family Scott." His cheeks grew red as he nodded sheepishly. Finally the man cleared his throat and

Scott noticed him. Apparently this was Scott's boss and he was some type of werewolf vet…hahahahah. Suddenly the scent of another alpha hit me and I growled towards the

door. The man walked outside and told the other alpha to leave but before he left he threatened to hurt Stiles and Allison. This angered both of us as we thanked the man and left.

As we walked through the woods I couldn't help but think about Derek. I wonder what happened to him…maybe he was killed…I peeked over at Scott and said "What do you think

happened to Derek?" He stopped and said "I was wondering the same thing." I took a deep breath before running full speed to his house. When we got there some blood was

splattered on the ground but there was no corpse. I think they just captured Derek. "We have to find him Scott" I whispered as we walked back to our house. "Why" Scott asked

coldly. "Because HE saved us! HE gave HIS life so we could keep ours!" He sighed heavily and said "Your right." I nodded and said "Plus he will be a big help in taking down the

alpha." He nodded and said "How do we find him?" I laughed and said "Howl of course." Scott looked at me curiously before saying "Howling?" I nodded and said "That's how my

family always found each other. Whenever somebody was lost or hurt they would howl to contact the others." He nodded and said "Well lets go the the cliffs and howl for him." I

nodded as we walked in silence there. The sun set rapidly and the moon loomed in the sky when we arrived. We both shifted and walked to the edge. Scott took a few steps back

and said "You are the alpha…you howl." I nodded and took a deep breath before throwing my head back and letting out a loud ear piercing howl that shook the trees. I howled for

a few moments before I heard another howl in the distance. I smiled before running in the direction of Derek's howl. Scott followed behind me trying to keep up with my fast pace

as I ran faster. The weird thing was his howl lead me back to his house. I looked around curiously before finding a small opening in the ground. It was a tunnel that went deep into

the ground. Derek's scent was extremely strong in this tunnel so I followed it to a big metal door. Scott and I pulled the heavy door and walked into the dimly lit room. There was

Derek chained up and getting punched by this weirdo. When the guy saw me I think he shit himself. All at once I lunged at him and bit right into his neck causing instant death. I

spit him out and walked over to a large black bag on the other side of the room. Inside of it was clothes…perfect! I slipped into the dark side of the room and shifted back. I put on

a black skin tight pair of jeans and a red shirt. When I walked back out Scott was human again and Derek was awake. He stared at me for a few minutes before I walked over to

him. I unchained him and ripped the cords out of his side. He almost fell but I easily caught him and threw one of his arms over my shoulders for support. "Thank you both" Derek

said while smiling for a brief moment. "It was no problem but now we have to kill this other alpha" I said angrily. Scott nodded while Derek said "I will help you." I smiled and said

"Let's go find it."

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it and I would love it if I got more reviews so review please lol :)**


End file.
